amor vs distancia 1
by limbe cruz
Summary: Bella cruz es una chica de 16 años, una chica muy tranquila y un poco tímida. Amor vs Distancia es una historia donde nos muestra como la distancia puede o no vencer al amor, en este caso bella y Edward están dispuestos a enfrentar todo pero Hay muchos factores de por medio entre ellos, los padres de bella no aceptan por ningún motivo a Edward


Capítulo 1

Parece que son como las 6 cuando en realidad miro el reloj y son las 7, es una noche cálida y rica, estoy caminando con mi móvil en la mano, un día normal como cualquier otro, mientras voy entretenida con el móvil jugando no veo mi camino y paso las casas sin prestar atención, mi destino es llegar al súper a comprar unas cosas que mi mama Carol Zamora me encargo. Al entrar al súper sentí el clima tan fresco en mi rostro, deje el móvil en mi bolso y saque la pequeña nota que mí mama me había dejado antes de irse, algunas cosas para la comida otras para postres. Agarre todo lo pedido en la nota, caminando hacia la caja para pagar me distraje viendo un libro muy hermoso que desde antes lo había observado pero por alguna u otra razón no lo he comprado, seguí caminando y me distraje con un chocolate pensaba... ¿Lo compro? Se ve rico pero el dinero esta exacto, solo decidí mirar el chocolate y decirle adiós. Esperando a que una señora enfrente de mí acabara con su compra asenté mis compra y solo observaba... ¿Tendrá una fiesta? Lleva muchos refrescos y sabritas. Llego mi turno de pagar y sentí una mirada en mí, decidí no hacer caso y camine a la salida del súper mire pero todo en mí alrededor está lleno, hay mucha gente así que continúe mi camino, mi casa no está muy lejos en cuestiones de minutos llego.

Abrí la reja, mis perros están alocados como siempre que llego, decidí ignorarlos para que no se aloquen aún más.

-Hola ya compre todo

-Ayúdame acomodando la compra hija

-Ok, le dije a mi mama.

Mi amiga Ros viene caminando subiendo las escaleras, yo estoy sentada, llegue más temprano a la escuela que ella es mi amiga desde hace un año al igual que Alex, los aprecio mucho

-Hola Ros, le di un abrazo

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo estás?, me abrazo y me dio un beso

-Bien Ros todo normal, sonó el timbre y entramos a nuestra primera clase que es química con el maestro Kelvin.

Al terminar las clases salimos a comprar unos machacados y platicar un poco, lo que normalmente hacemos al término de las clases

-bella, porque no sales con Irving y conmigo, el me invito al terreno que tienen sus padres esta bonito y hay piscina invitare a los demás para despedirnos de este ciclo escolar

-Tendría que preguntar a mi mama Ros, pero me encantaría ir

-Hola chicas ¿de qué hablan? , dijo Alex

-Hola Alex, le conteste

-Hola Alex, de ir al hermoso terreno de Irving ¿quieres venir?, le contesto Ros

-Claro que sí, solo avísenme ¿Quiénes irán?

-Ya veremos, le dije

Me despedí de los chicos y subí al microbús, me gusta sentarme del lado de la ventana, es hermoso apreciar a la gente pero sobre todo que el aire fresco que cubre mi rostro.

Llegue a mi casa Joker y Tyson alocados, en un programa de la televisión menciona que acariciarlos cuando estén excitados no es bueno por lo tanto tome el consejo y lo que hago es ignorarlos y seguir caminando hasta la puerta de mi casa.

Caminando al súper que está cerca de mi casa para comprar cosas que mi mama me encargo, mi hermana Anna no viene conmigo puesto que está en la escuela todo el día, mi hermano Christian estudia en el turno matutino pero se ocupa mucho por las tardes, mi hermanita Johana se quedó en la casa con mi mama y mi papa Brandon trabaja y casi no se encuentra en el hogar.

Llegue al súper y voy directo a la sección de libros, no hay muchos, deberían de haber muchos siendo la sección de libros, agarre un libro llamado "aprendiendo a vivir "la sinopsis es muy larga pero por lo que he leído esta interesante y buena, en este momento siento que alguien me observaba pero en esta sección donde me encuentro solo esta una chava a punto de irse y yo. Es parte de mi imaginación, hay demasiada gente en el súper y los que pasan pueden voltear y ver. Decidí ignorar y seguir leyendo la sinopsis, avance un poco hacia la derecha, de este lado puedo apreciar quien mira hacia acá, pero no había nadie entonces un chavo apareció, hay un chavo que está en la sección donde hay cosas electrónicas, al parecer va con su mama, una señora estatura más baja que la mía, cabello castaño obscuro creo lo tiene pintado y clara de color, mientras miraba a la señora mire a ver al chavo, lo observe por un momento y entonces el voltio, me vio a los ojos, me quede estupefacta , se dio cuenta que lo observe y lo que hice fue agachar la mirada y seguir leyendo, Asenté el libro y mire hacia arriba para ver si ya se había ido y no está solo se encuentra su mama en eso escuche un ruido de hojas pasarse, vi de reojo y era el detrás de mí hojeando un libro, entonces pensé..

¿Se dio cuenta que lo observe? Es mejor que me vaya, decidí salir de ahí y seguir con mi compra.

Esta vez lleve dinero de más así que iré a la sección de los dulces, agarre mi chocolate y observe unos pequeños dulces que están a un costado, camino hacia el final del pasillo y me encuentro frente a frente con aquella señora que al parecer es la mama del chavo alto aún más alto que yo, pero el chavo no está con ella

-Hola, me dijo

-Hola, conteste

-¿Buscabas algo?

Quede sin palabras, se dio cuenta que observe a su hijo que pena que su mama me haya visto, la próxima vez ya no observare a la gente así.

-No, solo esto, le dije y alce el chocolate que tenía en mi mano

-Ah si el chocolate es rico, me dijo con una mirada como diciendo te vi y observabas

-Bien nos vemos, conteste

Esto es el peor oso que me ha pasado ¿será que se molestó? gemí, no quiero pensar en esto. Camine hacia la caja para pagar mi compra lo único que quiero es ya irme para no toparme al chavo ni a su mama.

Salí de la tienda con mis bolsas en las manos, unas voces se escuchan detrás de mí, es mejor que no voltee, ¡oh no! Mi bolsa pesa mucho y está a punto de romperse y pensé... no te rompas bolsa tu puedes aguantar , no está muy lejos cuando de repente ..

Se rompió mi bolsa, deje las demás y heche un vistazo de reojo, alguien viene sentí que mi estómago se sumió, que no sea el...

-¿Te ayudo?, me dijo con una sonrisa coqueta

Es el, aquel chavo con camisa negra, pantalones de mezclilla con bolsas ,cabello negro un poco ondulado, alto , delgado, rostro hermoso ,ojos profundos, pestañas largas aún más que las mías, sus ojos cafés obscuros me miran fijamente y siento como su mirada me penetra, algo si como si leyera mi mente , mientras observo su rostro, sus labios gruesos me dicen..

-Toma mi bolsa, la tuya está muy rota

-Gracias, le dije

Mientras guardábamos la compra él y yo su mama me veía como si su mirada hablara diciéndome –te estoy vigilando- solo decidí quitar mi mirada

-Aquí esta, todo listo

-Oh gracias por tu ayuda, le conteste

-No hay de qué...

-bella, bella Cruz, le dije

-bella Cruz –repitió con una sonrisa coqueta como si al repetir mi nombre quedara grabado en su mente, a lo mejor así le es más fácil grabarse los nombres de las personas

-Edward, me dijo y sonrió

-Bueno Edward nos vemos, sonreí

-Tengo que venir más seguido aun por si se te llega a romper otra bolsa ¿no? Me dijo y sonrió, su sonrisa coqueta hace buena combinación con sus ojos profundos y atentos

-Solo le sonreí.

Su mama ya había avanzado hasta llegar a la esquina, casi no la veía así que camine con pasos apresurados hasta llegar a mí casa.


End file.
